


It's Alright

by RoyalHavik



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Camping, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalHavik/pseuds/RoyalHavik
Summary: " 'I’m not going to leave you alone in the forest.' And it was too late to turn back, he had already delayed his trip a few weeks longer than he should have so that he could have more time with Moomin. A moot point now, apparently."Moomin follows Snufkin out of Moominvalley without letting the other know. Now Snufkin must find a way to keep his friend alive and his liberation on schedule without losing his mind.





	1. Which is about Moomin following Snufkin into the middle of an unknown forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting a chaptered work, I've tagged most of what I think will be important going forward, although tags will change if that changes. I'm not sure if I want Snufkin and Moomin to be in a romantic relationship or not by the end, but they will be close no matter what and I will take suggestions in mind. 
> 
> I do want readers to be aware that there will be themes of child neglect and abuse in ways that would lead to invisible children in canon, but no graphic violence. Please do not read if you aren't comfortable with that.

Someone was following him. Had been following him since he left Moominvalley a week ago. And yes, he really should have noticed earlier, but he had been a bit preoccupied with planning out the schedule for this winter’s liberation. Next time he’ll pay more attention for sure.

“You can come out now.” He called out to whatever was moving in the holly bushes beyond his fire so loudly. More rustling followed by a familiar white figure with an alarmingly large pack on his back emerging from the darkness. “Oh, Moomintroll.”

Moomintroll brought his hands together in that nervous tick Snufkin had come to associate with his friend. “Hi, Snufkin…” Instead of asking all of the questions he desperately wanted to, Snufkin just continued to stare. The Moomin tended to fill in the blanks when Snufkin gave him the time. “I know you said that you travel alone, but Mama and Papa already said it was alright travel if I want to, and I figured it wouldn’t really make a difference if I was traveling alone behind you, and if I’m being honest I kind of thought that you would catch me before this, but I figured you wouldn’t leave me alone at this point because I have no idea where we are and-“

“I’m not going to leave you alone in the forest.” And it was too late to turn back, he had already delayed his trip a few weeks longer than he should have so that he could have more time with Moomin. A moot point now, apparently.

“Oh, good, I’m glad.”

Snufkin smiled gently before turning back to his campfire and gesturing to the pot of pea soup he had been working on earlier, “Do you need dinner?”

Moomin groaned softly, “Please!” The speed in which he tossed aside his rather heavy sounding pack and eagerly took a seat near the fire where he could heavily breathe in the scent of the soup made Snufkin wonder when the last time was that he had had a decent meal… the boy couldn’t even make pancakes without accidentally blowing up the oven. Snufkin made sure to fill Moomin’s bowl as high as possible without spilling. “Thank you, Snufkin!”

Moomin looked like he wanted to chug the bowl’s contents, that won’t do, “It’s hot.” Moomin hummed in acknowledgement and took a moment to blow on the soup before sipping it. That would have to be fine.

It was somewhat awkward to sit in the silence that fell over them as Moomin ate his dinner. The other boy was normally good about keeping up decent conversation, “Did you pack a tent?” Knowing Moominmama he had packed a lot more than that.

“Oh, yes.” Moomin assured him, “Papa brought out all of his old adventuring equipment. I’ve got a tent, rope, grappling hook, binoculars, and whole mess of rain stuff.”

“And food?”

“Ah… well I had food, you know Mama wouldn’t let me leave without it, but it was rather hungry work following you all this way! And you know what my cooking is like.” As he thought. Snufkin would have to teach Moomin how to look for food as they walked. Luckily, it was only another couple days until the next town at Snufkin’s normal pace, which, apparently, Moomin could keep up with. It would probably take the two of them three days if Snufkin was being nice.

“Are you warm enough?” Moomins did have thick winter coats, but Moomintroll wouldn’t be used to actually using it. Maybe they could trade in some of the redundant supplies to get Moomin some winter clothing… and boots.

Moomin tried emphatically to convince Snufkin that he was warm enough, despite shivering whenever he wasn’t leaning into the fire, so he let the subject drop. Even if only for now. Instead, he let Moomin change the topic to stories about all of the observations and animal “friends” he’d made while following Snufkin. All the while Snufkin cleaned up the cooking area and set up his bed roll to one side in his tent, having a feeling that he would end up sharing the space with Moomin before all was said and done and wanting to be prepared for it.

“Do you need help setting up your tent?” Despite the fire being on its last legs, Moomin had yet to move towards his overstuffed pack.

Again Moomin looked embarrassed, “If you don’t mind.” _Oh Moomin… What have you been doing all this time?_

“Why don’t you get it out and I’ll set it up across from mine.” Moomin readily agreed, but as more and more pieces of the ornate set up came out of his bag Snufkin began to understand just how difficult this winter was going to be.

“I think that’s all of it.” The white creature seemed quite pleased with himself when all of the pieces were out of his now quite depleted bag.

Snufkin could tell from the way the bug netting was so prominent within the cloth that this tent would not work for their venture, and would end with a frozen Moomin should he let his friend continue using it into the colder months ahead. He just wasn’t sure how to convey this to Moomin without causing that sad look to cross his face. Weighing his options, he eventually decided to just say it.

“I’m afraid that tent won’t work Moomin,” at Moomin’s confused expression Snufkin would have sighed had he not thought it would hurt his friend’s feelings more, “it’s a summer tent you see. You won’t be able to keep out the cold nights with those vents.”

“Oh.”

“You can share mine if you like.” Hopefully that would make Moomin happy, he always had enjoyed their skinship when Snufkin would allow it. “It will be a bit tight, we’re both quite a bit bigger than the last time we tried, but that may be a blessing with the weather as it is.”

Just as he thought, Moomin did seem to perk up at that, “Oh, if you don’t mind! But it really is a shame that such a heavy tent is useless.”

“We can trade it in for something more useful once we reach a trading post.” Unless he was worried about-

“Oh, but it’s Papa’s tent, not mine. He won’t want me to sell it without his permission!” Ah, yes. That.

“I’m sure he’d like it even less if you were hurt because you didn’t.” In truth he knew no such thing, Moominpapa chose the oddest things to take exception to, and for all that Snufkin didn’t want Moomin to get worn out due to the weight of ornate camping equipment it may be of great worth to Moominpapa to the point where he would see the sacrifice as just.

Moomin didn’t need to know his inner musings, though, and would be far happier to think of his parents’ love in this situation. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll think about it.”

With that settled, Snufkin helped Moomin set up his bulky bedspread on the other side of the tent and took note of the other equipment that could be traded in. Most of the pack would be useless if he was being honest. He’d have to ease Moomin into traveling.

Moomin must have been just as tired as he was hungry because he was asleep almost as soon as he lay down in the tent. Snufkin zipped him in and set about repacking Moomins bag so that they could head out more easily in the morning, and so that he could reevaluate his plans for the next few months without worrying about Moomin overhearing his muttering.

Unfortunately, even with making sure to slowly and carefully make everything as small as possible, it was quick work and Snufkin was still utterly unable to imagine how the addition of Moomin would make this winter play out.

He had so far avoided telling Moomin about this part of his life because it made him sound quite pitiful and he wasn’t sure that he would be able keep Moomin from getting too noble. A noble Moomin is a rash Moomin, and a rash Moomin often led to an anxious Snufkin. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to follow through with his commitments if he didn’t tell Moomin. Oh, this really was going to be complicated wasn’t it?

Abruptly, Snufkin straightened, utterly fed up with his own inability to focus. “This is just silly, I’m thinking myself in circles.” With a soft huff he finally entered the tent. Despite the brief exposure to the cold, the tent remained toastier than Snufkin had ever managed to get it on his own. That would be one benefit of having Moomin along. And it really would be pleasant company.

Despite the trouble that he knew was yet to come, and fully acknowledging how inappropriate to was feel happy with the knowledge of said trouble, Snufkin fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. In which Snufkin teaches Moomin about traveling and they sleep in a tree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin teaches Moomin about traveling and they sleep in a tree.

Snufkin was alarmed to wake up sweating, a rather unusual happenstance outside of the warmer summer months. But the movement of another larger body at his back quickly reminded Snufkin of his current situation. Perhaps he would get into the habit of sleeping without his coat on. How odd.

 

Quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping companion, he went about his normal routine of heating up the left-overs from last night for breakfast. Digging out some hard tack and coffee to supplement the emptier than usual pot of soup.

 

The food was moments from completion when Moomin made his way out of the tent wrapped in one of the blankets Moominmama had packed him. “Good morning, Snufkin!”

 

The creature’s jubilant tone, even this early in the morning, brought a smile to Snufkin’s face “Good morning, Moomin. Care for some breakfast?”

 

Moomin gladly accepted and the two of them ate in a much more companionable silence than yesterday’s dinner. When it was like this he could easily enough pretend to be perfectly at ease.

 

In an attempt to further follow through in his charade of normalcy he took note of the weather, hoping that it would remain mild. If only to soothe his poor nerves. The angry gray clouds, however, were having none of that. “You might want to keep that blanket out until we can get you a sturdier winter rain jacket.” He informed Moomin lightly, “I don’t want you to get too cold in the snow.”

 

To his surprise Moomin laughed, “Don’t worry about me, Snufkin. I’ve been in a snow storm before.” Well that was certainly a distressing thought. Moomin must have seen some of his discomfort in his expression because he was quick to reassure him. “Of course I’ll do keep the blanket if it will make you feel better, but you really don’t have to worry about me as much as you are.”

 

“Hmm,” Snufkin was again unsure how to express his lack of confidence in Moomins claims without offending him, “I would certainly appreciate that, Moomin.” While he had no doubt that Moomin could survive some time traveling in clear weather, or perhaps even a short distance in an actual storm, he had no desire to test his limits. And certainly not to take care of Moomin should he fall ill. He would have to make sure that they got most of the way to their next camp before the weather got too terrible.

 

The two of them finished their breakfast without any more talk of storms, but, when Moomin went to pack up the rest of his bed stuff, he very deliberately tied the blanket around himself and looking quite pointedly at Snufkin. Yes, yes, he got the point Moomin, _thank you_. But Snufkin smiled at him anyways as he packed away and cleaned up the rest of the campsite with practiced ease.

 

In an effort to preserve his own health, Snufkin donned his extra pair of socks and a sweater under usual clothing before deeming them ready to leave.

 

It was quite easy traveling with Moomin. In fact, the whole venture was very similar to their normal adventures, with a few small adjustments. The major difference, was that instead of telling Moomin interesting stories about the world, Snufkin spent the morning pointing out which plants where edible, which to watch out for, and which are edible, but only after certain preparation.

 

Moomin’s expression when he realized just how much of a staple pine needles would be to their diet was absurdly devastated. He wasn’t sure why his friend’s vehement hatred was so funny, but Snufkin spent a good few moment laughing at his friend while he grumbled about boring greens.

 

And while Moomin certainly had a great deal more questions than Snufkin remembered from their shared time in Moominvalley, he also let them be quiet together like he normally would. And was perfectly fine to let him sit down somewhere and compose music without trying to insert himself whenever Snufkin decided that his friend needed a break from their walking.

 

 If he was being honest with himself, he always knew that traveling with Moomin would be like this.

 

It was all entirely too pleasant.

 

By midafternoon snow had begun to fall. It was still just flurries, but the wind was enough to chill a creature. He liked to think that Moomin may be glad for his worrying, though he might not say it. Snufkin would make sure that they stuck to the less windy trees, anyways. And not let Moomin stop moving without cover.

 

Despite his best efforts, the poor creature was still shivering an hour later when the snow increased its speed. “Would you like to use my scarf?” It wouldn’t do much for Moomin that the blanket wasn’t already, but he only needed Moomin to last a bit longer before they reached the large hollowed out tree that he liked to camp in on these trips.

 

Moomin didn’t act as if he had heard him. They had reached an open spot in the wood and the wind was howling loud enough to drown out most sound. Moomin was all curled in on himself, as if to hold himself together. So Snufkin decided to simply take of his scarf and hand it to Moomin, as opposed to attempting to yell over the winds that tortured his friend.

 

True to form, Moomin tried to protest, “Oh, but won’t you need it Snufkin?” or something along those lines. The chattering of his teeth would have been enough to distort his words had the wind not been in the mood to steal conversation as it was.

 

Snufkin very clearly enunciated “I’m fine, Moomin.” While presenting the scarf again and waving his other hand as if to ward away protests. He was fairly certain that his point got across even without being able to hear a thing. And indeed in the next moment Moomin was wrapping the scarf securely around his snout and breathing slightly easier.

 

It was rough going, the wind and snow bit at his face more fiercely without his scarf, and his worry for his friend only grow as another hour went by. But he knew that they would be able to rest soon so he kept his will strong. Until, that is, he saw the massive tree come into view and he let the sheer relief of imminent comfort overrun his senses.

 

In his excitement, he grabbed Moomin’s hand and ran the last few hundred paces to shelter. Moomin seemed to think he had gone mad with all of the spluttering he was making, and, truly, the entrance was a bit snug for the other creature who had to take off his gear in order to follow Snufkin inside. But good gracious was it nice to have the wind and wet off his face. The sight of the firewood he had left on his spring travels only served to brighten his mood.

 

Years ago, when he had first started making a routine of his winter journey, he had had to seek shelter in this same tree from a very similar storm. Much like the one he and Moomin were evading now, it had gotten quite terrible and he had had to resort to scraping off some of the dead wood on the inside of the tree in order to heat his poor frozen hands even just a little despite the risk of starting far more dangerous fire. Since then, he had lit several more fires successfully, and even made a point to keep a small stash of wood in the tree along with the rest of his annual hideaways.

 

“You can set you pack here Moomin.” He indicated to the space beside where he had already begun divesting his pack of the equipment they would need to make this hollow livable for the night. He made quick work of a small fire pit and had the smaller twigs glowing before Moomin had even situated himself wrapped in a different blanket with the wet one draped haphazardly on his discarded pack.

 

“Is that safe, Snufkin?” said creature was quite pleased to hear the absence of a tremor in Moomin’s voice, however Moomin was eyeing the wood walls enclosing them with quite the anxious eye.

 

“Don’t you worry my dear Moomin, this hollow and I are old friends. I know how to stay on her good side.” Well didn’t that sound downright whimsical? To Snufkin’s great relief Moomin just nodded and sat closer to the warmth he had managed to draw forth.

 

They would have to watch for stray sparks, but it shouldn’t be too much trouble. He’d best distract Moomin anyways. “Would you like to lay out my tarp so that you don’t get your nice blankets all dirty?” Moomin agreed without question and the two lay out the tarp to cover most of the ground unoccupied by the fire.

 

“You know, this isn’t quite what I expected when you talked about your travels.”

 

Snufkin laughed to himself, no he imagined it rather wasn’t. Moomin had matured greatly since they had first met all those summers ago, but he was still a bit naive when it came to the nature of adventures. “Oh? And what were you expecting?”

 

“Well I guess you really only talk about the things that stick out to you, like strange people you meet or places that seem to catch your fancy.” Yes, well, a story about how I spent months walking from camp to camp doesn’t really set the imagination ablaze. “This is just a great deal more similar to what we always do together that I thought it would be.”

 

Despite thinking along similar lines earlier, he felt a bit hurt at Moomin’s tone. “Did you think that I was a completely different person without you?” Perhaps that was a bit harsh, “I’m afraid that I’m the same old Snufkin with or without an audience.” There, that’s less accusatory.

 

“Oh, I knew that Snufkin!” Oh, Moomin was beginning to turn red, “I guess I’m just wondering if you aren’t holding yourself back now that I’m here.”

 

Oh Moomin… “It’s only been a day Moomin. If this storm isn’t enough for you, I’m sure some real trouble will find us soon enough.” That may have been the wrong thing to say as his companion was still pensively staring into the fire. “Why don’t you try to turn today’s event into a story like Moominpapa likes to do?” Moomin had told him, in great detail, about the many nights Moominpapa read to the family from his _Memoirs._ Often to verify some fantastical happenstance or another that Moominpapa had tried to pass of as a fact of life.

 

Snufkin himself tried to keep his stories more realistic, if only to provide a contrast. Sometimes though, when the mood was right, he would let himself get carried away with stories that no one else had been around to see. Moomin’s entranced smile was quite a motivator.

 

“Who’s to say that we aren’t hiding from a great White bear?” Aside from the fact that the only bears this far south would not only be brown, but fast asleep. “It’s only you and I here, and I’m sure I would have to have had exactly the same experiences.”

 

Moomin smiled slightly, obviously still a bit worried, but ready to take up this new game. As the two of them continued to weave their story, or more accurately, as Moomin took up telling a wild tale about the two of them risking their lives to stop a rabid bear on a rampage against the lady of the cold herself and their daring escape with the occasional suggestion from Snufkin on some detail or another, the two of them set about getting ready for the evening.

 

Snufkin made them a stew like concoction of the dried preserves he had brought with him and some untrodden snow from outside the opening of their shelter. Though the few moments he spent out there where more than enough to put him off trying to heat any more water until tomorrow morning.

 

Meanwhile, Moomin had made a sort of nest of his and Snufkin’s dry bed things and was looking quite snug. Snufkin had offered his own scratchy blankets for the construction should Moomin want them, but they were rejected for anything other than an outer shell due to the contrasting textures.

 

Yesterday’s late night brooding was catching up to him, so Snufkin let himself relax in Moomin’s nest and enjoy his company as he moved on to new, or possibly retold, stories, and they both consumed their stew.

 

When they were both done, Snufkin took off his coat and extra garments and put out the fire. He was feeling raw enough, emotionally and from the wind burn, that he would have fallen asleep rather quickly had Moomin been ready to stop conversing.

 

He had nearly nodded off when Moomin spoke, “Are you awake, Snufkin?”

 

“No.” Well not entirely… but he squinted at Moomin in the dark, “Is everything alright, Moomin?”

 

“Oh yes, warm and dry and all that.” Moomin was fidgeting rather uncomfortably, “I was just wondering if you had a destination in mind.”

 

Sneaky Moomin, interrogating him when he was at his most defenseless. “Hmm, yes.”

 

“Oh, good.” The fidgeting was rather hard to ignore, “Would you tell me?”

 

“Trading town.” He knew his voice was fading, despite his best efforts to keep awake, “A day’s walk… maybe two.”

 

“Oh, you did mention selling the tent.” He paused for a moment and Snufkin drifted off a bit more, “And after that? Do you know where we’ll go then, or is that up to fate?”

 

Please stick to one question Moomin. “Yes. Got a plan.” Hmm, that’s not quite right, “Had a plan…need a new one with you.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Stop fidgeting Moomin, “s’fine.”

 

There was more silence and Moomin shifting to resettle himself. “Are you ok, Snufkin?””

 

“Hmm.” He would be once he slept.

 

If Snufkin had been more awake he would have heard Moomin quietly laughing at him, before he finally did settle himself and close his eyes. “Good night, Snufkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I did do some research on what wild plants you can eat in the winter and fire safety, but not enough to be even remotely an expert... and please don't actually set a fire inside of a hollow tree... for a lot for reasons. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any errors or if something needs clarification.

**Author's Note:**

> First Moomin fanfiction! I, like quite a few people, have recently gotten into The Moomins. I've watched the new series, quite a bit of the '90s anime, and read a few comics, but please let me know if anyone is glaringly out of character, or if you just want to give tips or say hi!


End file.
